All This Time
by ribbonB
Summary: Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akhirnya menyadari bahwa butuh lebih dari sekedar keyakinan, cinta, dan seorang gadis mungil yang hadir di antara mereka untuk mempertahankan sebuah hubungan./chanbaek/boyslove/domestic!au/mentions of mpreg
1. Chapter 1

All This Time

Park Chanyeol-Byun Baekhyun

Rated: T !Boys Love, mentions of mpreg, domestic life

/comfort

written by ribbonB

Disclaimer: Semua karakter dalam fanfiction ini adalah milik diri mereka masing". Saya cuma punya plot cerita dan pinjam nama meraka :))

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akhirnya menyadari bahwa butuh lebih dari sekedar keyakinan, cinta, dan seorang gadis mungil yang hadir di antara mereka untuk mempertahankan sebuah hubungan.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pertama kali bertemu di sebuah mini market pada bulan Desember. Saat itu adalah malam natal dan titik-titik salju turun dengan sedikit lebat. Kedua bola mata hitam milik Baekhyun bergerak-gerak liar di antara deretan rak yang menyediakan pernak-pernik perlengkapan natal. Sebuah senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya ketika ia menemukan apa yang dicarinya sedari tadi. Ia baru saja akan meraih satu-satunya hiasan pohon natal berbentuk bintang yang tersisa ketika detik berikutnya benda tersebut sudah berada di genggaman seseorang.

"Hey, maaf tapi aku melihat benda itu duluan," ujar Baekhyun sesopan mungkin pada orang asing di depannya.

"Oh benarkah? Tapi secara teknis aku yang mengambilnya duluan, jadi kurasa ini punyaku?" sosok yang lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun itu menjawab dengan senyuman yang menurut Baekhyun menyebalkan.

Baekhyun bersumpah ia ingin sekali menarik kedua telinga orang asing yang kelewat lebar itu saking sebalnya. Ia kemudian tersenyum, dalam hatinya melafalkan nasihat eommanya berulang-ulang bahwa tidak baik membuat keributan apalagi di malam natal.

"Aku baru saja ingin mengambilnya dan tidak menyangka kau akan menyambarnya dengan begitu cepat. Jadi bisakah kau kembalikan hiasan itu padaku? _Eomma_ ku sudah menunggu di rumah dan pohon natal kami tidak akan lengkap tanpa hiasan itu," jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Baekhyun merasa sedikit risih ketika orang asing itu memberikan tatapan menyelidik padanya.

"Di mana rumahmu?" ujar orang asing itu.

"Rumahku?" tanya Baekhyun balik, merasa tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan yang berubah secara tiba-tiba.

"Iya, di mana rumahmu?" ulang orang asing itu.

"Sekitar tiga blok ke barat dari sini, memangnya kenapa?"

Baekhyun ingin menyumpal mulutnya sendiri sesaat setelah mengatakan kalimat itu. Bagaimana bisa ia memberikan informasi tentang tempat tinggalnya pada orang yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal.

"Kebetulan sekali rumahku juga searah. Kuberikan hiasan ini padamu tapi kita pulang bersama oke? Lagipula ini sudah malam, cukup menyeramkan untuk berjalan sendirian. Oh iya, namaku Chanyeol dan kau?"

" _N-ne_? Baekhyun, namaku Baekhyun," ujar Baekhyun bingung bagaimana harus menanggapi situasi yang dihadapinya saat ini.

"Oke, _kaja_ Baekhyun-ssi,"

Belum sempat Baekhyun memikirkan apa yang terjadi padanya pergelangan tangannya telah ditarik oleh Chanyeol yang kini menyeretnya ke kasir. Dalam perjalanan pulangnya, Baekhyun pikir mungkin tidak buruk memiliki teman di sampingnya saat ia mendengar tawa Chanyeol yang renyah beriringan dengan lagu-lagu carol yang dimainkan toko-toko di sepanjang jalan.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk menjadi begitu dekat. Bagi Chanyeol, mengenal Baekhyun adalah sesuatu yang mudah di mana ia hanya perlu menjadi dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak pernah percaya sebelumnya dengan istilah _soulmate_. Namun bersama Baekhyun semuanya terasa begitu tepat, seolah mereka berdua merupakan kepingan _puzzle_ yang memang diciptakan untuk melengkapi satu sama lain. Mungkin Baekhyun adalah _soulmate_ nya atau mungkin juga bukan. Chanyeol tidak lagi peduli, ia hanya tahu ketika kedua manik mata hitam milik pemuda mungil itu menatapnya untuk pertama kali, ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak pernah melepaskan.

Jika Chanyeol menganggap Baekhyun sebagai bagian dari dirinya, maka Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus mendeskripsikan Chanyeol. Chanyeol datang dengan tiba-tiba, tidak terduga dan waktu berjalan terlalu cepat bagi Baekhyun untuk menggambarkan pemuda bersurai hitam itu dalam sebuah kata. Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana caranya merangkum setiap getaran, debaran, dan segala macam hal yang ia rasakan hanya ketika bersama dengan Chanyeol dalam sebuah istilah. Namun pada malam natal berikutnya tepat satu tahun setelah mereka pertama kali bertemu, Baekhyun pikir mungkin ia mengerti.

Saat itu Chanyeol menggenggam erat tangannya yang lebih kecil, dengan sedikit canggung pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu membungkuk dan kemudian mengecup lembut bibirnya yang hampir membeku lalu tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang memberikan Baekhyun definisi tentang apa yang ia rasakan terhadap laki-laki di hadapannya.

Jika Chanyeol menganggap Baekhyun sebagai bagian dari dirinya, maka Baekhyun menganggap Chanyeol sebagai seluruhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Keyakinan yang begitu kuat dan kepercayaan satu sama lain mengantarkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pada jenjang kehidupan selanjutnya. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menikah setelah natal keempat. Sebuah pernikahan sederhana di taman mungil di samping rumah Chanyeol yang dihadiri oleh kerabat terdekat. Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya dan Chanyeol merasa tidak ada lagi yang kurang dalam hidupnya setelah kalimat 'aku bersedia' terucap dari bibir mereka berdua.

Hari itu Baekhyun mendapatkan pelukan dari _eomma_ nya yang begitu erat. Ia juga tak melewatkan buliran air mata yang tertahan di pelupuk mata wanita cantik yang begitu dicintainya itu.

"Berjanjilah untuk selalu bahagia Baekhyunie," bisik perempuan paruh baya itu sambil mengusap lembut surai cokelat gelap milik anaknya.

Kedua sudut bibir Baekhyun melengkung ke atas, manik matanya sekilas menangkap sosok lelaki berbadan tegap yang kini tengah tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Ia kemudian menatap _eomma_ nya dan mengangguk.

"Aku bersama Chanyeol, _eomma_ tidak perlu khawatir," balasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya di kehidupan sebelumnya hingga Tuhan membiarkan hal baik bertubi-tubi datang padanya. Ia sudah cukup bersyukur ketika Chanyeol datang dan berjanji untuk bersama sampai maut memisahkan. Rumah tangganya dan Chanyeol berjalan dengan baik. Tentu saja terjadi perdebatan di sana-sini, namun itu semua tak pernah membuat mereka berdua mempertanyakan rasa cinta mereka terhadap satu sama lain. Dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana lagi ia harus berterima kasih kepada Tuhannya ketika hampir di tahun kedua pernikahan mereka, seorang anak perempuan yang begitu mungil dan cantik lahir dari rahimnya.

Ketakutan sempat membayang di benak Baekhyun ketika ia memikirkan proses kelahiran anaknya. Semaju apapun teknologi dan keilmuan saat ini, _male pregnancy_ masih tetap merupakan suatu hal yang beresiko cukup besar bagi orang yang mengandung maupun bagi si janin. Namun di atas itu semua lelaki berkulit pucat itu selalu dikhawatirkan dengan masa depan. Bagaimana cara membesarkan anaknya? Apakah ia akan menjadi orang tua yang baik? Apakah ia bisa menjanjikan masa depan yang baik bagi buah hatinya? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut tak pernah berhenti melintas di pikiran Baekhyun.

Namun ketika Chanyeol terus menerus membisikkan 'kau pasti bisa', 'aku tahu kau seseorang yang kuat Baekhyun-ah' dan 'aku mencintaimu' sambil menggenggam tangannya ketika perutnya sedang dibedah, ia tahu semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Aeri. Chanyeol begitu bersemangat saat memberitahu Baekhyun nama yang akan ia berikan untuk buah cinta mereka. Dan melihat senyuman lebar Chanyeol yang tengah menggendong bayi mungil yang baru lahir itu membuat perasaan Baekhyun begitu membuncah hingga setitik air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol bekerja sebagai seorang arsitek dan Baekhyun merupakan seorang pengajar di sebuah taman kanak-kanak. Mereka berdua sudah begitu terbiasa menjalani kehidupan bersama dengan menghormati profesi satu sama lain. Di pagi hari Chanyeol akan bangun terlebih dahulu—atau terkadang Baekhyun—dan kemudian menyiapkan sarapan, sesekali mereka bahkan melakukannya bersama. Kemudian mereka akan bersiap-siap dan berangkat kerja bersama-sama. Di sore hari Chanyeol akan menjemput Baekhyun dan mereka akan kembali pulang bersama-sama. Beberapa bulan sekali Chanyeol akan pergi keluar kota atau bahkan terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya hingga tak pulang ke rumah. Namun itu tak pernah menjadi masalah karena mereka masih dapat berkomunikasi dengan baik.

Setelah Park Aeri berada di tengah mereka, bagaimanapun juga, kebiasaan mereka pun ikut berubah. Tak jarang mereka bergantian untuk tidak tidur semalaman karena gadis cilik itu sedang tidak mau diam. Menghasilkan salah satu dari mereka yang telat bangun di pagi hari dan pekerjaan yang kacau di sana sini. Di awal-awal kelahiran Aeri, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun benar-benar merasakan bagaimana sulitnya menjalani sebuah rumah tangga yang sebenarnya. Masalah kecil seperti susu Aeri yang habis di tengah malam pun bisa menimbulkan percekcokan. Tidak jarang mereka mendiamkan satu sama lain karena terlalu lelah bahkan untuk berargumen. Meskipun begitu mereka berdua menyadari bahwa mereka sama-sama baru merasakan ini pertama kali. Jadi tentu saja pasti ada kecanggungan ketika harus mengurus Aeri.

Setidaknya mereka masih memiliki keyakinan untuk melewati itu semua bersama-sama. Meskipun di dalam hati kecil masing-masing, mereka selalu bertanya-tanya sampai kapan bisa bertahan.

Tentu saja mereka berharap selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol selalu tahu bahwa suaminya merupakan seseorang yang tidak pernah pintar menyembunyikan apa yang dirasakannya. Baekhyun akan mengatakan dengan gamblang apa yang menurutnya benar dan ketika ia tidak mendapatkan persetujuan, butuh waktu cukup lama untuk menerima bahwa terkadang dirinya salah. Dalam jangka waktu tersebut, biasanya lelaki bersurai cokelat itu akan berpura-pura tidak terjadi masalah meskipun raut wajah dan tingkah lakunya menunjukkan sebaliknya. Di saat-saat seperti itu Chanyeol akan bersabar, hingga beberapa jam kemudian mendatangi suami mungilnya dan mencoba menjelaskan apapun masalahnya dari sudut pandangnya. Lalu mereka akan berbicara dan kemudian berbaikan.

Namun tidak dengan kali ini. Saat itu Aeri berusia tiga tahun. Chanyeol sedang berada di luar kota untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya saat Baekhyun menelepon dan mengatakan bahwa Aeri tengah demam tinggi. Chanyeol dapat mendengar nada panik dari suara Baekhyun di ujung telepon. Ia mencoba menenangkan suaminya itu dan memberikan saran untuk melakukan pertolongan pertama.

"Aku sudah mengompresnya bahkan sudah membawanya ke dokter, tapi ini sudah hampir setengah hari dan dia masih saja terus menangis, panasnya juga belum turun. Bagaimana ini, Yeol?" seru Baekhyun panik.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya gusar, iapun bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Tenang sayang, apa kau sudah menelepon _eomma_ atau Yura _noona_? Mungkin mereka bisa membantu," jawabnya.

" _Eomma_ sedang berada di rumah _haraboji_ , sedangkan kau tahu _eomma_ Park dan Yura _noona_ sedang tidak di Korea. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa,"

 _Shit_. Chanyeol benar-benar lupa keluarganya sedang berlibur ke Jepang. Suara tangisan Aeri yang terdengar juga membuatnya semakin panik.

"Bisakah.. bisakah kau pulang? Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada Aeri," ujar Baekhyun lirih.

Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya, ia benar-benar bingung sekarang. Pekerjaannya sama sekali belum selesai namun ia juga sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Aeri.

"Demi Tuhan aku ingin pulang sekarang juga. Tapi aku tidak yakin, pekerjaan di sini benar-benar menumpuk dan dikejar _deadline_ Baek," ujar Chanyeol menyesal.

"Dengar, sekarang bawalah Aeri ke rumah sakit dan minta agar ia bisa dirawat di sana. Setidaknya jika terjadi sesuatu ia sudah berada di tempat yang tepat Baek," lanjut Chanyeol.

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun, yang terdengar hanya tangisan Aeri yang semakin keras.

"Baekhyun, kau mendengarku?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku mengerti," jawab Baekhyun singkat sebelum akhirnya yang terdengar hanya sambungan telepon yang terputus. Chanyeol menghela napas, ia tahu ia dalam masalah besar.

.

.

.

Chanyeol kembali dua hari setelah percakapan mereka di telepon. Ia disambut oleh tawa jernih Aeri ketika sampai di rumah. Tak membuang banyak waktu, ia segera membawa gadis kecil itu ke pelukannya. Lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu kemudian melirik suaminya yang tengah membereskan mainan Aeri yang berserakan.

"Kau bahkan tak menerima teleponku sama sekali dua hari ini," ujarnya datar.

"Aeri sudah baik-baik saja, lagipula aku takut mengganggu pekerjaanmu," jawab Baekhyun tanpa memandangnya.

"Aku mengkhawatirkannya Baek, kau tidak tahu bagaimana takutnya aku selama di sana,"

"Tidak perlu takut lagi, dia baik-baik saja. Hanya demam tinggi karena cuaca,"

"Lalu kenapa kau begitu panik?" jawab Chanyeol terlalu cepat, hampir memotong perkataan Baekhyun sebelumnya.

Baekhyun memandangnya sekilas sebelum menghela napas.

"Entahlah, Yeol," jawabnya kemudian beranjak memasuki kamar Aeri dengan membawa sekotak penuh mainan.

Baekhyun ingin bilang pada Chanyeol bahwa ia takut, bahwa ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, bahwa ia bingung. Ia begitu ketakutan terjadi sesuatu pada Aeri, ia tidak mau. Ia ingin Chanyeol menemaninya, ia butuh Chanyeol. Tapi entah mengapa begitu berat rasanya untuk mengatakan itu semua.

Malam itu ia menunggu Chanyeol mendatanginya untuk membicarakan semuanya. Namun ketika ia mendapati Chanyeol tertidur di sofa dengan Aeri di dekapannya, hatinya terasa memberat. Dan keesokan paginya dalam perjalanan mereka mengantar Aeri ke _Day Care_ dan menuju ke tempat kerja, Chanyeol tak juga mengatakan apapun.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu hal yang paling Baekhyun takutkan di dunia ini adalah ketika pernikahannya dan Chanyeol bukan lagi dilandasi oleh cinta, namun hanyalah kewajiban memenuhi janji untuk hidup berdampingan. Dan meskipun ia tak mau mengakuinya, dalam hati kecilnya ia tahu itulah yang terjadi sekarang. Ia tak dapat secara tepat menunjuk kapan semua ini mulai terjadi, tetapi secara perlahan dan pasti Chanyeol seolah-olah semakin menjauh.

Kecupan manis sebelum tidur kini digantikan dengan ucapan selamat malam. Sentuhan lembut yang sebelumnya begitu terasa memabukkan saat ini dilakukan dengan terburu-buru untuk mencapai kenikmatan semata. Baekhyun bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali ia menatap kedua bola mata jernih milik suaminya. Ia terlalu takut ketika ia melakukannya, mungkin ia tak akan menemukan lagi bayangan dirinya di sana. Mereka berdua kini seperti dua orang asing yang diwajibkan untuk tinggal di satu atap yang sama, dengan Aeri sebagai satu-satunya benang tipis yang menautkan jari-jari mereka.

Di malam hari ketika ia menatap punggung Chanyeol saat mereka berbaring di ranjang, Baekhyun selalu memutar memorinya ke belakang. Ia terus memaksa ingatannya untuk menemukan di mana letak kesalahan mereka berdua. Apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Chanyeol hingga mereka menjadi seperti ini. Ia sangat yakin Chanyeol tidak akan pernah mengkhianatinya dan begitupun sebaliknya. Membayangkan dirinya memeluk laki-laki lain selain Chanyeol saja bahkan ia tak bisa. Semua rutinitas mereka berjalan seperti biasanya, hanya saja terasa begitu berbeda.

Ketika ia terlalu lelah berpikir dan termakan oleh ketakutan-ketakutannya, ia hanya dapat menutup kedua matanya. Sebuah senyum tipis terlengkung di bibirnya ketika ia menemukan bayangan Aeri di sana. Setelah itu berulang-ulang ia mengucapkan doa pada Tuhan dalam hatinya sampai lelap menjemputnya.

' _Tuhan, jika kau ingin mengambil semuanya dariku, setidaknya tolong sisakan Chanyeol dan Aeri untukku.'_

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun meletakkan mug berisi cokelat panas di atas meja kerjanya, ia memandang malas tumpukan kertas-kertas laporan yang harus ia selesaikan. Sekilas manik matanya melirik pada jam dinding yang tertempel di atas jadwal kegiatan seluruh kelas di taman kanak-kanak tempatnya mengajar. Ia sebenarnya ingin sekali pulang cepat, tapi ia harus menunggu Aeri yang masih harus menyelesaikan kelasnya. Tanpa sadar laki-laki berkulit pucat itu menghela napasnya panjang.

Setelah melalui perdebatan yang cukup alot, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sepakat memasukkan Aeri ke taman kanak-kanak tempat Baekhyun bekerja ketika anak itu telah berusia lima tahun. Awalnya Chanyeol memang tidak setuju, arsitek itu menganggap pilihan itu akan mengganggu perkembangan Aeri karena ia akan terus bergantung pada Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun pikir dengan memasukkan Aeri ke tempat kerjanya, ia akan lebih mudah mengawasinya. Selain itu mereka juga tidak akan perlu kerepotan memikirkan siapa yang akan menjemput Aeri saat pulang sekolah dan akhirnya Chanyeolpun mengalah.

"Hari yang melelahkan Baek?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke meja lain di sebelah kanannya dan mendapati Jongdae tengah mengotak-atik ponselnya.

"Mhm," jawabnya singkat. Ia tahu Jongdae tak akan salah paham dan menganggapnya tidak sopan. Mereka berdua telah mengenal satu sama lain cukup lama untuk mengerti sifat masing-masing.

"Kau bisa pulang duluan. Lagipula kau masih di sini atau tidak, Chanyeol tetap akan menjemput Aeri saat pulang kerja kan?" ujar Jongdae masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel di tangannya.

Baekhyun meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja dan memejamkan matanya lelah. Ia sering tidur terlalu malam akhir-akhir ini. Entah itu karena Aeri, pekerjaan, ataupun berdebat dengan Chanyeol tentang hal-hal kecil.

"Tidak, aku akan menunggunya saja. Ia pasti akan langsung mencariku saat keluar dari kelas nanti," jawabnya masih memejamkan mata.

Jongdae akhirnya melirik teman kerjanya itu kemudian menghela napasnya. Ia terlalu mengenal Baekhyun bahkan sampai hapal sifat-sifatnya. Anak itu tidak akan bercerita kalau tidak ditanya.

"Kau tahu kau bisa bercerita apapun padaku kan?" mulai Jongdae sembari meletakkan ponselnya di meja.

"Tentu saja Jongdae-ya, aku memahamimu dan kau memahamiku, kita saling mengerti satu sama lain dan tidak akan terpisahkan," jawab Baekhyun sekenanya membuat Jongdae memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Apa kau bertengkar lagi dengan Chanyeol?"

Sepi mengisi detik-detik di antara mereka cukup lama, hingga Baekhyun akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi? Kau semakin terlihat seperti zombie akhir-akhir ini," tuntut Jongdae, saat ini seluruh perhatiannya tercurah pada lelaki berambut cokelat di sampingnya.

Baekhyun membuka kedua mata sipitnya perlahan dan memandang datar mug di atas meja kerjanya.

"Tidak tahu," jawabnya kemudian.

Jongdae memandang Baekhyun lekat sebelum menghela napasnya. Ia sudah berulang kali mendengar cerita yang menunjukkan bahwa sahabatnya itu sedang mengalami masalah dalam rumah tangganya. Tentu saja setelah ia yang selalu membujuk agar laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya itu mau bercerita. Ia bukannya mau ikut campur, tapi meihat Baekhyun yang terus-terusan melamun dan tenggelam dalam pikaran-pikirannya sendiri membuatnya tidak tega.

"Baekhyun, kurasa bukan hal yang buruk jika kau membicarakan apapun itu dengan Chanyeol," ucap Jongdae hati-hati. Ia dapat merasakan sahabatnya itu meliriknya sekilas sebelum kembali memandang mug di atas mejanya.

"Setidaknya kau akan merasa lebih baik,"

"Aku tidak tahu Jongdae. Aku sendiri bahkan tidak yakin dengan apa yang terjadi di antara kami," jawab Baekhyun.

"Apalagi aku. Tapi dengar, aku yakin jika dibicarakan pasti akan lebih baik. Kalian berdua terlalu jatuh cinta satu sama lain hingga tidak mungkin melakukan hal-hal buruk untuk pernikahan kalian dan Aeri," jelas Jongdae dan Baekhyun mau tidak mau tersenyum mendengar hal itu.

"Untuk berbicara tanpa berdebat saja rasanya akan sulit. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana memulainya," balas Baekhyun. Jongdae dapat mendengar suara sahabatnya itu sedikit bergetar.

"Kalian sudah sangat lama bersama, mungkin saat ini kalian sedang mengalami titik jenuh? Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu dan belum pernah mengalami. Tapi jangan sampai melukai satu sama lain. Kalian pantas mendapatkan lebih dari itu," ucap Jongdae pelan.

"Jenuh? Apa Chanyeol jenuh?"

Jongdae ingin segera menyanggah karena ia tidak mau sahabatnya itu sampai salah paham dengan ucapannya. Ia baru saja akan membuka mulutnya ketika seruan nyaring terdengar dari pintu.

" _Appaaaa_ ," seru Aeri. Gadis cilik itu terlihat begitu bersemangat. Di sebelah kirinya seorang laki-laki berbadan tegap terlihat menggandeng tangan mungilnya.

"Kau sudah selesai _baby_?" tanya Baekhyun yang seketika itu juga tersenyum dan mengalihkan fokusnya pada Aeri, meninggalkan Jongdae yang hanya dapat menghela napas.

"Sudah. Apa _appa_ sudah selesai?" anak bermata bulat itu berjalan bersemangat menghampiri _appa_ nya.

" _Appa_ juga sudah selesai, kita pulang sekarang?" Baekhyun beranjak dari kursinya dan meraih tasnya sebelum membawa Aeri dalam gendongannya. Tak lupa ia melemparkan senyuman maaf pada Jongdae dan mendapatkan anggukan dari sahabatnya itu.

"Yeay! Mobil _daddy_ juga sudah ada di depan sekolah," ujar Aeri setelah mengecup pipi _appa_ nya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kita harus cepat. Ayo berpamitan pada Jongdae dan Jongin _sonsaengnim_ dulu,"

" _Annyeonghigyeseyo sonsaengnim_ ," pamit Aeri sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hati-hati Aeri," jawab laki-laki yang dipanggil Jongin sembari ikut melambaikan tangannya diikuti oleh Jongdae yang melakukan hal serupa.

"Sampai jumpa besok," ujar Baekhyun sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Baby_ , kau harus memakan sayurannya juga," Baekhyun mengarahkan sendok yang berisi sayuran ke mulut gadis mungil di sampingnya. Ia terkikik ketika Aeri memanyunkan bibirnya namun tetap melahap apa yang ia berikan.

"Hari ini anak _daddy_ belajar apa di sekolah?" tanya Chanyeol sembari menyantap makan malamnya.

Aeri memandang _daddy_ nya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, seolah pertanyaan yang diberikan padanya barusan memang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu sedari tadi.

"Tadi kami berjalan di atas papan yang sangat sempiiit sekali. Teman-teman Aeri sangat ketakutan bahkan ada yang sampai menangis," ujar gadis cilik itu antusias.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Melihat Aeri yang bercerita dengan sangat bersemangat benar-benar mengingatkannya pada laki-laki yang tengah duduk di depannya. Bagaimana mata yang besar itu semakin membulat dan tangan yang bergerak-gerak asal untuk membantu menjelaskan ceritanya. Aeri bisa dibilang adalah duplikat dari seorang Park Chanyeol, mulai dari wajah hingga tingkah lakunya. Satu-satunya yang menjelaskan bahwa anak itu adalah putri Baekhyun adalah bentuk tubuhnya yang mungil.

"Kalau Aeri menangis tidak?" sambung Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja tidak karena ada _appa_!" seru Aeri membuat Chanyeol tergelak.

Jika sedang seperti ini mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti keluarga yang sempurna. Makan malam bersama dan menceritakan bagaimana hari masing-masing berlalu. Baekhyun berharap mereka selalu seperti ini, hanya saja tanpa rasa berat yang pelan-pelan terasa membusuk di sudut hatinya.

"Ah _appa_ , tadi Aeri lupa berterima kasih pada Jongin _sonsaengnim_ ," ucap Aeri tiba-tiba.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu besok saat bertemu di sekolah Aeri harus berterima kasih pada Jongin _sonsaengnim_ ," jawab Baekhyun.

"Okay," gadis kecil itu kemudian mengangguk lucu.

"Memangnya kenapa harus berterima kasih pada Jongin _sonsaengnim_?" tanya Chanyeol yang merasa menjadi satu-satunya yang tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka.

Baekhyun terdiam, mengerti betul bahwa suaminya itu tidak sedang berbicara padanya.

"Tadi Jongin _sonsaengnim_ mengantar Aeri bertemu appa setelah pulang sekolah. Waktu istirahat juga Jongin _sonsaengnim_ membantu Aeri memakai sepatu," jelas Aeri pada _daddy_ nya.

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti, "kalau begitu besok Aeri harus berterima kasih," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tengah duduk di sofa sambil mendekap Aeri. Anak itu sedang rewel dan tidak mau langsung tidur di kamarnya sendiri. Sembari menepuk-nepuk lembut punggungnya, Baekhyun menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur dengan lirih. Ia melirik wajah putrinya dan tersenyum puas ketika kedua mata bulatnya sudah tertutup. Baru saja akan beranjak, ia merasakan sofa panjang itu bergeak. Ketika menoleh ia mendapati suaminya telah duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku senang Aeri mendapat banyak perhatian di sekolahnya," ujar Chanyeol.

 _Tidak. Tidak lagi._

"Ya, itu membuatnya lebih percaya diri melakukan banyak hal," jawab Baekhyun sebisa mungkin menetralkan nada bicaranya. Ia tidak mau memancing perdebatan apapun. Ia benar-benar sangat lelah malam ini.

"Kau benar. Tapi jika terlalu banyak bisa berbahaya, iyakan?" balas Chanyeol. Kedua mata yang serupa dengan milik Aeri itu kini menatap Baekhyun seolah memaksa persetujuan.

"Para guru hanya menjalankan tugas mereka Yeol, tidak ada yang memperlakukan Aeri dengan spesial. Kau tidak perlu khawatir,"

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Hanya saja bukan tidak mungkin mereka secara tidak sadar menganggap Aeri spesial karena dia anak salah satu pengajar di sana,"

Baekhyun menarik napasnya panjang, sangat mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraannya dan Chanyeol akan berakhir. Ia berusaha meredakan semua amarah yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Menolak semua impuls yang memungkinkannya untuk meledak.

"Yang seperti itu tidak akan pernah terjadi," jawabnya.

"Kau tahu aku percaya padamu, tapi kuharap kau juga tahu bahwa yang kita bicarakan saat ini menyangkut Aeri dan masa depannya," sedikit nada menuntut terdengar dari ucapan Chanyeol kali ini.

"Yeol, kau terlalu berlebihan,"

"Tidak ada yang berlebihan jika menyangkut anak kita, Baek,"

Laki-laki yang lebih mungil menyenderkan badannya ke punggung sofa lelah. Terlalu bingung bagaimana ia harus melewati pembicaraan kali ini.

"Entahlah, aku terlalu lelah untuk membicarakan ini semua sekarang"

"Kau selalu saja begitu!" Chanyeol tak sengaja meninggikan suaranya membuat Aeri sedikit terusik dalam tidurnya. Baekhyun segera mengusap lembut punggung putrinya mencoba menenangkan. Sekilas ia memberikan tatapan tak suka pada lelaki di sampingnya.

"Kau selalu tak tahu, menghindar, dan apalah itu ketika kita sedang berbicara," Chanyeol masih berteriak meskipun suaranya tertahan dalam volume rendah. Urat-urat jelas tercetak di lehernya, menandakan amarah yang mulai memuncak.

"Chanyeol, kau bisa lihat ini bukan waktu yang tepat," bisik Baekhyun masih memandang Chanyeol dengan tak suka.

"Tidak pernah ada waktu yang tepat Baek. Kau selalu begitu. Tidak sekalipun kau memulai pembicaraan untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Kau selalu tenggelam dalam pikiranmu sendiri,"

Kali ini Baekhyun tak menjawab dan lebih memilih untuk membisikkan kalimat-kalimat sayang di telinga Aeri.

"Dari awal kita memulai semuanya tidak pernah sekalipun kau membuka dirimu terlebih dulu, kau terlalu egois untuk memikirkan orang-orang di sekitarmu," teriakan Chanyeol lirih namun begitu tajam, membuat kerongkongan Baekhyun terasa tercekat. Ia tidak pernah tahu Chanyeol berpikiran seperti itu tentang dirinya.

" _Hell_ , bahkan aku merasa kau tak ingin memperbaiki apapun yang terjadi di antara kita sekarang," sorot sendu terpancar dari mata Chanyeol. Ia tak tahu apa yang tengah merasukinya saat ini tapi ia benar-benar merasa frustasi.

Sementara di sampingnya Baekhyun masih terdiam. Semakin mengeratkan dekapannya pada Aeri setiap kali sebuah kalimat keluar dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Bahkan ketika pembicaraan kita demi Aeri kau tetap saja menghindar," kali ini Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek.

Kalimat Chanyeol berikutnya membuat Baekhyun menahan napasnya sesak. Ia kemudian beranjak dan membawa Aeri menuju kamarnya tanpa mengatakan satu balasanpun pada suaminya. Ketika ia merebahkan Aeri di tempat tidurnya ia tak segera keluar dari kamar bernuansa _peach_ itu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping gadis kecil itu sambil menggenggam dan mengecup tangan mungilnya berulang-ulang. Perkataan Chanyeol masih menggema di benaknya.

"Mungkin semua yang kita jalani saat ini memang hanya demi Aeri."

.

.

.

.

.

tbc.

a/n: okay. makasih banyak buat yang udah mau baca fic ini sampai bawah, aku tau fic ini agak boring tapi well...akhirnya tetep aku post. lol. A domestic chanbek for you all.. kalau kalian suka, review please.. :)))

thank you :*


	2. Chapter 2

All This Time

Park Chanyeol-Byun Baekhyun

Rated: T !Boys Love, mentions of mpreg, domestic life

written by ribbonB

Disclaimer: Semua karakter dalam fanfiction ini adalah milik diri mereka masing". Saya cuma punya plot cerita dan pinjam nama meraka :))

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akhirnya menyadari bahwa butuh lebih dari sekedar keyakinan, cinta, dan seorang gadis mungil yang hadir di antara mereka untuk mempertahankan sebuah hubungan.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun selalu percaya ia dan Chanyeol ditakdirkan Tuhan untuk bersama. Di dunia ini tidak ada satupun orang yang mengerti dirinya lebih baik daripada Chanyeol. Saat pertama kali mereka berkencan, Chanyeol hanya meringis ketika Baekhyun menyikutnya saat pemuda itu memeluknya tiba-tiba dari belakang. Lalu saat Baekhyun minta maaf dan berpikir ia telah mengacaukan kencan mereka, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar dan mengacak rambutnya.

Kemudian malam pertama ketika mereka menghabiskan honeymoon bersama, Baekhyun ingat betul yang ia lakukan sepanjang malam hanya terduduk kaku di atas tempat tidur sebelum Chanyeol mengecup keningnya. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu kemudian mendekapnya dan mengatakan 'tidak perlu buru-buru'. Seketika membuat Baekhyun merasa benar-benar menikahi orang yang tepat.

Chanyeol memahami Baekhyun bahkan lebih baik dari Baekhyun memahami dirinya sendiri. Mungkin karena alasan itu juga ucapan Chanyeol pada malam terakhir kali mereka berdebat terus terngiang di pikirannya. Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun terlalu egois, dan Baekhyun terus bertanya pada dirinya sendiri apakah ia benar-benar seperti itu.

Getaran ponselnya di atas meja kerja membawa Baekhyun keluar dari pikiran panjangnya. Ia meraih telepon genggam itu dan mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendapati sebuah pesan dari Jongdae. Bukankah anak itu sedang mengajar di kelas Aeri sekarang?

'Baekhyun-ah bisakah kau ambilkan log book yang ada di mejaku dan mengantarnya ke kelas?'

Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu segera beranjak setelah menyambar log book yang tergeletak di meja kerja sahabatnya. Sesampainya di kelas ia hanya menatap Jongdae datar sambil menyerahkan buku berwarna hijau itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau lupa membawa log book saat mengajar?" ujarnya malas. Semetara Jongdae hanya memberikannya senyuman singkat tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum kembali lagi ke depan kelas.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, kadang-kadang sahabatnya itu memang tidak tahu diri. Ia kemudian bersiap beranjak kembali ke ruangannya saat mata sipitnya menangkap sosok Aeri yang sedang melambaikan tangan mungilnya bersemangat padanya. Ia kemudian membalas lambaian tangan gadis mungil itu sambil tersenyum.

Sebuah pikiran terlintas di benak Baekhyun kala itu. Meskipun kadang tidak tahu diri, mungkin Jongdae ada benarnya juga. Ia harus mencoba berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Demi apapun itu, demi Aeri, ataupun demi hubungannya dengan lelaki yang begitu berharga baginya.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja memasuki kamar tidurnya setelah memastikan Aeri sudah terlelap. Ia nampak ragu melangkah menuju tempat tidur ketika mendapati Chanyeol sudah berada di sana. Suaminya itu terlihat sibuk mengetikkan sesuatu pada laptop di pangkuannya. Setelah menarik napas panjang ia meyakinkan dirinya untuk berbicara dengan Chanyeol malam itu juga.

Chanyeol sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop di hadapannya ketika Baekhyun mendudukkan diri di sampingnya. Namun ia tahu laki-laki yang lebih mungil darinya itu belum berniat untuk tidur ketika ia tak juga berbaring dan justru menyamankan sandarannya di kepala ranjang. Suasana sepi malam itu semakin menguatkan hawa canggung di antara mereka. Laki-laki berperawakan tinggi itu rasanya ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya akan ada kata 'canggung' di antara dirinya dan Baekhyun.

"Aeri sudah tidur?" tanyanya mencoba memecah keheningan, masih dengan pandangan yang terfokus pada layar laptopnya. Sesekali jari-jari panjangnya membenarkan letak kaca mata berframe tebal yang membingkai matanya.

"Ya," jawab Baekhyun singkat yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

Lelaki bersurai hitam itu baru menoleh ketika ia merasakan jemari Baekhyun yang menyentuh miliknya yang sedang menari di atas keyboard laptop. Secara tak langsung memintanya berhenti melakukan apapun yang tengah ia kerjakan.

"Apakah pekerjaanmu bisa ditunda? Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" suara Baekhyun lirih, bahkan hampir berbisik, namun cukup keras untuk dapat terdengar karena sunyinya malam itu.

Chanyeol hampir saja menolak ketika ia melihat sorot mata Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu jujur. Sekilas ia berpikir betapa ia merindukan menatap kedua bola mata jernih itu dalam-dalam tanpa merasakan letupan-letupan amarah di seluruh tubuhnya. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, ia segera menganggukkan kepalanya.

Ia kemudian menangkap sebuah senyuman tipis di bibir Baekhyun. Selanjutnya ia hanya terdiam ketika suaminya itu membawa tangan kanannya ke pangkuannya. Memainkan jari-jarinya yang lebih besar sambil menunduk. Chanyeol mengerti, Baekhyun sedang gugup.

"Kurasa aku harus meminta maaf," Baekhyun memulai masih dengan menunduk, ia tak berani menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik napas panjang, ia kemudian menyingkirkan laptopnya ke meja nakas dengan satu tangan. Sama sekali tak berniat melepas jemari Baekhyun yang saat ini berkaitan dengan miliknya.

"Meminta maaf untuk apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, satu lagi kebiasaannya ketika tengah gugup. Ia kemudian membuat lingkaran-lingkaran kecil di punggung tangan Chanyeol dengan ujung jarinya sebelum menjawab, "kau bilang aku egois, jadi kurasa aku harus meminta maaf,".

"Jika kau meminta maaf hanya karena aku bilang kau egois maka ini takkan menyelesaikan masalah Baek. Kau harus benar-benar tahu mengapa aku bisa berkata seperti itu padamu," kali ini Chanyeol melepaskan kaca matanya.

Malam itu terlalu sepi, hingga tarikan napas Baekhyun yang panjangpun terdengar begitu keras. Detik berlalu cukup lama hingga akhirnya pemuda mungil itu kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Aku terlalu tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri,"

"Ya, itu juga yang kukatakan padamu ketika kita bertengkar," jawab Chanyeol cepat.

Chanyeol menunggu cukup lama hingga akhirnya ia yakin lelaki di sampingnya itu tak akan menjawabnya setidaknya dalam beberapa menit ke depan. Ia kemudian membawa tangan kirinya menelungkup milik Baekhyun yang lebih kecil. Membawa sepasang tangan itu dalam genggamannya.

"Bisakah kau berbicara sambil menatapku?" ujarnya sembari memandang pucuk kepala Baekhyun yang masih menunduk.

Chanyeol dapat melihat suaminya itu dengan ragu akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya, masih memandang ke arah manapun kecuali kedua bola matanya.

"Baek," satu tangannya kini berada di sisi wajah Baekhyun. Memaksa pria itu untuk memandang langsung ke matanya. Chanyeol rasanya ingin menggeram ketika ia menangkap jelas sorot ketakutan di sana.

"Aku," Baekhyun berucap begitu lirih dan Chanyeol mengangguk, memberinya keyakinan bahwa ia ingin mendengar apapun yang akan keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Aku minta maaf karena aku tidak tahu," ujarnya dan seketika Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya.

Baekhyun segera mengangkat tangannya menyelimuti milik Chanyeol yang masih berada di sisi wajahnya. Seolah ia menahan Chanyeol untuk menarik tangan itu setelah mendengar ucapannya. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun meneriaki dirinya sendiri ketika ia menangkap ekspresi kecewa di wajah suaminya.

"Percayalah Yeol, aku sudah berulang kali memikirkannya. Memikirkan di mana keegoisanku, tapi rasanya benar-benar sulit," ucap Baekhyun terburu-buru. Ia harus menjelaskan semuanya, ia tidak mau pembicaraannya dengan Chanyeol malam ini menjadi sia-sia.

"Jadi kau merasa tidak pernah berlaku egois?" Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Beberapa kerutan terlihat jelas di keningnya.

"Tidak. Bukan seperti itu. Aku tahu aku egois, aku hanya tidak menyadarinya. Sangat sulit untuk menemukannya ketika aku memikirkannya sendiri, Yeol," Baekhyun kembali menggenggam kedua tangan Chanyeol erat, seolah ingin meyakinkan suaminya bahwa selama ini ia telah mencoba.

"Itulah masalahnya, Baek,"

Lelaki yang lebih mungil itu memandang Chanyeol tak mengerti. "Masalah?" cicitnya.

"Ya, lihat, kau tak akan tahu mengapa aku menganggapmu egois karena kau hanya memikirkannya sendirian. Begitupun juga alasan aku mengatakan bahwa kau egois, karena kau selalu memikirkan semuanya sendirian dan tak pernah membicarakannya denganku," nada bicara Chanyeol kali ini tegas, mirip dengan yang ia gunakan saat menjelaskan kesalahan bawahannya ketika ada yang tidak beres dengan pekerjaannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti meskipun sebagian dari dirinya masih ingin membalas perkataan Chanyeol dengan kalimat-kalimat yang defensif.

"Aku bahkan tak tahu setan apa yang merasukimu hingga kau benar-benar mau berbicara padaku malam ini,"

Bola mata Baekhyun bergerak gelisah, ia mencoba memikirkan jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan pada suaminya.

"Aku hanya ingin memperbaiki semuanya,"

"Demi Aeri?"

"Ya dan juga,"

"Dan juga?"

"Demi kita,"

Baekhyun bersumpah ia dapat melihat binaran yang sekilas terbesit di sorot mata Chanyeol saat ia menjelaskan alasannya. Kini pandangan suaminya itu menghangat, menyalurkan desiran-desiran kecil di dada Baekhyun yang sudah sangat lama ia rindukan. Namun perkataan Chanyeol setelahnya seolah menjadi ombak yang menerjang istana pasir yang susah payah dibangun Baekhyun dari tiap butir harapannya.

"Apa kau pikir bisa?"

Dan hening. Hening yang terlalu lama hingga membuat Baekhyun merasa sesak.

"Ya, jika kau mau memberitahuku bagaimana caranya," lirih Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya lama, berpikir panjang untuk memilih kata-kata yang tak akan melukai Baekhyun.

"Aku benar-benar benci ketika harus mengatakan kata egois padamu, aku benar-benar tidak suka ketika kita harus berargumen,"

Baekhyun diam kali ini, ia memilih untuk mendengarkan tiap kata yang keluar dari mulut suaminya.

"Aku tahu kau memang sudah seperti ini sejak awal, tapi entah mengapa rasanya begitu lelah ketika aku harus selalu berusaha untuk membuatmu berbicara. Itu membuatku merasa hanya aku yang berjuang dalam hubungan ini, Baek,"

Baekhyun mengeratkan genggamannya pada Chanyeol, penjelasan suaminya barusan membuatnya seoah-olah menjadi seorang terdakwa. Suara Jongdae yang membicarakan tentang kejenuhan kini juga terngiang di kepalanya. Membuatnya merasa pening.

Chanyeol dapat merasakan genggaman tangan Baekhyun yang mendingin dan wajahnya yang memucat. Ia mendesah, inilah yang ia takutkan. Baekhyun akan terus memikirkan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan malam ini bahkan ketika itu melukainya. Dan suaminya itu akan berakhir dengan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol merasa serba salah dalam situasi ini.

"Cobalah untuk lebih terbuka, Baek. Aku juga tak mau kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri,"

Chanyeol kemudian membawa Baekhyun mendekat dan memberika sebuah ciuman singkat di bibirnya.

"Kurasa cukup untuk hari ini, aku senang kau mulai mau berbicara denganku, sebaiknya kita tidur," lanjutnya.

Malam itu untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama Baekhyun merasakan lengan Chanyeol yang melingkar di pinggingganya dan hembusan napas lelaki itu yang menerpa wajahnya. Ia kemudian semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada tubuh di hadapannya, mencoba mencari kehangatan. Baru saja ia akan memejamkan matanya ia kembali mendengar suara suaminya yang berbisik lirih.

"Apa aku menyakitimu?"

Senyuman tercetak jelas di bibir Baekhyun, setidaknya Chanyeol masih peduli padanya. Ia kemudian menatap kedua bola mata cokelat di hadapannya lekat sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. Sebuah kecupan kembali ia dapatkan di keningnya sebelum akhirnya ia memejamkan matanya.

Semoga semuanya menjadi lebih baik setelah ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aeri, tidak perlu berlari baby, kau bisa jatuh!"

Seruan dari Chanyeol barusan hanya dibalas kekehan oleh Aeri. Gadis kecil itu sama sekali tak menghiraukan perkataan daddynya dan masih saja berlarian di sepanjang area permainan. Saat ini ia dan Chanyeol tengah berada di sebuah playground di pusat perbelanjaan. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sekaligus mencari makan siang di luar. Sekolah Aeri pulang lebih awal hari ini karena para staff dan pengajar tengah mempersiapkan sekolah untuk kunjungan dari dinas besok. Sementara Baekhyun, karena ia adalah pengajar ia harus tinggal di sekolah dan membantu persiapan. Untung saja Chanyeol sedang libur sehingga ia bisa langsung menjemput Aeri.

"Daddy kenapa lama sekali, cepat ke sini!" teriak Aeri yang akhirnya berhenti juga.

Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan lebih cepat menuju tempat anaknya berdiri. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak heran jika Aeri begitu aktif mengingat bagaimana tingkah dirinya dan Baekhyun. Baru sampai setengah jalan kedua mata bulatnya semakin melebar ketika mendapati Aeri yang jatuh karena tertabrak anak lain yang tengah berlarian. Raut muka horror tampak di wajahnya ketika melihat mata Aeri yang mulai berair. Satu..dua..

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaa!,"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum berlari menuju Aeri yang kini menangis keras. Anak itu selain mewarisi keaktifan kedua orang tuanya, ia juga sangat cengeng. Persis seperti Baekhyun.

Belum sempat Chanyeol sampai ke tempat Aeri yang terduduk di lantai, seorang laki-laki sudah membawa gadis kecil itu ke dalam gendongannya. Chanyeol hampir saja panik dan meneriakinya penculik namun ia merasa familiar dengan wajah laki-laki itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa baby?" tanya Chanyeo dengan napas yang terengah.

Lelaki yang menggendong Aeri itu kemudian menatapnya dan membungkuk sebelum memberikan Aeri ke gendongannya.

"Jadi kau ke sini bersama daddymu?" ujar lelaki itu sambil mengacak rambut Aeri.

Chanyeol sekuat tenaga mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa lelaki itu. Namun Aeri yang terus saja terisak di dekapannya membuatnya tak fokus sama sekali.

"Maaf, apa anda mengenal Aeri?" tanyanya sembari terus mencoba menenangkan gadis mungilnya.

Lelaki itu tersenyum sebelum menjawab, "ya, saya Kim Jongin, salah satu pengajar di sekolah Aeri,"

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti, pantas saja ia merasa tidak asing dengan laki-laki itu.

"Aah, pantas saja. Tapi bagaimana anda bisa di sini? Bukankah hari ini kalian harus menyiapkan kunjungan di sekolah? Seingatku tadi itu yang dikatakan Baekhyun saat memintaku menjempu Aeri lebih awal," ujar Chanyeol tak mengerti.

"Ya, memang benar, Baekhyunie tidak bohong. Saya hanya sedang bertugas membeli beberapa peralatan di sekitar sini dan kebetulan melihat Aeri yang menangis," jelas Jongin.

Baekhyunie? Chanyeol tidak ingat Baekhyun bercerita ia akrab dengan seseorang bernama Jongin ini. Setaunya teman kerja yang paling dekat dengan Baekhyun hanyalah Jongdae.

"Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan di sekolah,"

Ucapan Jongin barusan membuyarkan pikiran Chanyeol, ia kemudian membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih karena lelaki itu telah menolong Aeri. Setelah itu ia beranjak membawa Aeri mencari makan siang ketika gadis kecil itu sudah mulai tenang.

.

.

.

"Apakah lututmu masih sakit?"

Chanyeol bertanya sambil menghabiskan segelas jus di hadapannya. Saat terjatuh tadi ternyata lutut Aeri bergesekan dengan lantai dan sedikit memar.

"Tidak daddy, hanya sedikit saja sakitnya," jawab Aeri yang masih melahap spageti kesukaannya.

Chanyeol mengangguk, sesaat ia hanya diam dan terlihat berpikir sebelum kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Baby, apakah kau sering bermain dengan Jongin sonsaengnim?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati.

"Eung!" Aeri menjawab dengan semangat sembari menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa Jongin sonsaengnim orang yang baik?"

"Iya daddy, kalau Aeri menunggu appa selesai bekerja sendirian Jongin sonsaengnim sering menemani Aeri. Kadang-kadang Jongin sonsaengnim juga mengajak Aeri dan appa makan siang bersama," gadis kecil itu terus bercerita tanpa menyadari perubahan di raut wajah daddynya.

"Benarkah?"

"Benar. Pokoknya Jongin sonsaengnim itu baiiiik sekali. Ah, dan keren juga," Aeri mendongak menatap daddynya dengan semburat merah di kedua pipi gembilnya membuat Chanyeol tergelak.

"Jadi Aeri suka dengan Jongin sonsaengnim?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada menggoda dan dijawab rengekan manja oleh gadis mungil itu.

Chanyeol kembali tertawa melihat tingkah anaknya. Ia kemudian menyingkirkan semua pikiran-pikirannya tentang Jongin dan lebih memilih fokus memperhatikan Aeri yang masih menyantap makan siangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kim Jongdae melirik sosok yang tengah duduk di sampingnya dengan hati-hati. Sebenarnya ia sangat khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu dengan sahabatnya yang saat ini tengah menggumamkan lagu-lagu yang tidak jelas. Seingatnya hari ini ia tidak melihat Baekhyun membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding ataupun meja. Ah, atau jangan-jangan kepala laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya beberapa bulan itu terbentur sebelum berangkat kerja? Ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, mencoba mengusir pikiran-pikiran aneh yang memenuhi otaknya.

Sebenarnya wajar saja jika Jongdae berpikiran seperti itu. Setelah berminggu-minggu Baekhyun beraktivitas lebih mirip seperti zombie ketimbang manusia—tentu saja menurut Jongdae—hari ini laki-laki itu seolah-olah baru saja menang lotre jutaan won. Sejak pagi namja berambut cokelat itu tak jarang tersenyum sendiri dan bergumam mendendangkan lagu tidak jelas. Padahal hari ini bisa dibilang hampir semua staff dan pengajar ingin sekali sekolah diliburkan mengingat kegiatan penyambutan kunjungan kemarin begitu melelahkan.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun, apa kau demam?" tanya Jongdae sembari menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening sahabatnya.

"Tidak panas. Jangan-jangan memang benar kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?" lanjut Jongdae panik dan mulai memeriksa seluruh sisi kepala Baekhyun.

Merasa risih dengan tingkah sahabatnya Baekhyun kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga menyingkirkan tangan Jongdae dari kepalanya. Ia kemudian mendorong tubuh Jongdae dan memaksanya untuk duduk kembali di tempatnya.

"Aku tidak demam dan kepalaku juga tidak terbentur," ujarnya malas sebelum kembali duduk.

"Lalu kenapa kau aneh sekali sejak pagi?"

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya, "kalau aku diam saja kau bilang aku seperti zombie, kalau aku bersemangat kau bilang aku aneh, sebenarnya apa maumu Kim Jongdae?"

"Galak sekali… jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi," kali ini Jongdae yang menuntut.

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya tersenyum. Laki-laki manis itu kemudian menghadap Jongdae dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, membuat sahabatnya itu harus memundurkan tubuhnya karena terkejut. Baekhyun yang berada di hadapan Jongdae kali ini benar-benar mengingatkannya pada Byeol, anjing kakaknya jika sedang meminta makan.

"Terima kasih, sahabatku yang paling tampan, Kim Jongdae,"

Ucapan Baekhyun barusan bukannya membuat Jongdae mengerti namun ia justru semakin bingung. Ia kemudian mengangkat satu alisnya tanda tak mengerti. Ekspresinya itu membuat Baekhyun tertawa keras.

"Aku sudah mengikuti saranmu dan berbicara dengan Chanyeol beberapa hari yang lalu," ujar lelaki mungil itu masih dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya.

"O…kay.. lalu?" balas Jongdae masih tidak mengerti.

"Duh, Kim Jongdae kau benar-benar tidak peka, pantas saja masih belum punya pacar sampai sekarang,"

"Ya!" Jongdae berteriak sambil memelototkan matanya, memasang tampang tidak terima yang hanya dibalas cengiran oleh Baekhyun.

"Kurasa komunikasi kami menjadi lebih baik setelah malam itu dan paginya kami berencana untuk jalan-jalan dan menghabiskan waktu bertiga bersama Aeri," jawab Baekhyun sesegera mungkin sebelum sahabatnya itu semakin mengamuk.

"Biar kutebak, rencana jalan-jalan itu adalah hari ini?"

"Bingo!" ucap Baekhyun sembari menjentikkan jarinya.

Jongdae tersenyum, meskipun menurutnya menghabiskan waktu bersama adalah hal yang normal bagi sebuah keluarga, ia tidak ingin mengungkapkan pikirannya itu dan merusak mood Baekhyun yang begitu baik hari ini. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat Byun Baekhyun yang bersemangat seperti ini.

"Seharian ini aku sudah menyusun rencana akan pergi ke mana saja setelah Chanyeol menjemput kami nanti sore, pertama kami akan beli es krim di tempat kesukaan Aeri, bermain sebentar di taman, kemudian makan malam," namja bersurai cokelat itu bertutur dengan begitu antusias.

"Aku bahkan sudah membuat reservasi di restoran favorit Chanyeol, setelah itu ke toko bunga untuk membeli Lili untuk eomma Park, lalu ke viva polo, ah..aku benar-benar tidak sabar," lanjutnya.

Jongdae menggelengkan kepalanya, "setidaknya kontrol sedikit ekspresi wajahmu itu, orang-orang pasti menganggapmu aneh seharian ini,"

"Aku tidak peduli," jawab laki-laki yang lebih pendek sembari mengalihkan pandangannya pada ponselnya, ingin menjalutkan mencari referensi tempat untuk dikunjungi, katanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sekolah Aeri, ia kemudian mencuri pandang pada jam tangan yang melingkar di lengan kirinya. Laki-laki bertubuh jangkung itu kemudian mendesah lega ketika ia tahu bahwa ia sampai tepat waktu. Ia kemudian melirik pada kursi penumpang di sebelahnya dan memutar matanya malas.

"Noona, bangun! Kita sudah sampai," ujarnya.

Perempuan cantik di sebelahnya kemudian menguap dan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Ia terlihat kebingungan sebelum akhirnya menatap Chanyeol dan sepertinya mulai menyadari di mana dia sekarang.

"Aaah, aku ketiduran. Maaf Chanyeol-ah, aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur saat di pesawat,"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan mulai melepas sabuk pengaman di badannya, bersiap untuk turun.

"Jadi ini sekolah Aeri ya? Apa tidak apa-apa aku ikut ke sini? Bukankah lebih baik kau mengantarku ke tempat Yoora dulu?" ujar perempuan berambut sebahu itu bertubi-tubi.

"Kalau aku mengantar noona dulu nanti aku akan terlambat menjemput Baekhyun dan Aeri," jawab Chanyeol menjelaskan.

Perempuan bermata bulat itu mengangguk, ia kemudian bersiap melepaskan sabuk pengamannya namun maniknya justru lebih tertarik menatap pemandangan di depannya.

"Bukankah itu Aeri? Dia lebih imut daripada yang ada di foto, dan laki-laki yang paling pendek itu Baekhyun kan? Mimpi apa kau Chanyeol sampai laki-laki secantik itu mau menikah denganmu," ujarnya sembari menunjuk ke arah gedung sekolah tanpa memperhatikan ekspresi sebal Chanyeol setelah mendengar kata-katanya.

Chanyeol mendengus sebelum pandangannya ia arahkan menuju tempat yang ditunjuk perempuan di sampingnya. Memang benar itu adalah Aeri, tapi wajahnya menegang ketika mendapati gadis kecilnya itu berada dalam gendongan laki-laki yang belum lama ini ia ketahui namanya, Jongin. Sementara di sampingnya Baekhyun sedang berjalan dan sesekali mereka tertawa entah karena apa. Tak lama kemudian terlihat Jongdae yang menyusul dan ikut berjalan berdampingan menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Kau bisa menyuruh Baekhyun menganggapku sebagai kakak ipar, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan punya adik ipar manis seperti dia," ujar wanita cantik itu.

Ketika tak mendapatkan jawaban dari Chanyeol ia memalingkan wajahnya dan mendapati lelaki itu tengah menatap tajam pemandangan di depannya. Sebuah pikiran melintas di benaknya.

"Aww, uri Chanyeolie sedang cemburu rupanya, manis sekali," godanya sembari mengacak rambut Chanyeol yang tertata rapi.

"Aish, noona! Apa yang kau lakukan, rambutku jadi berantakan! Lagipula siapa yang cemburu?" balas Chanyeol ketus.

"Tidak ada, memangnya aku bilang ada yang cemburu?" jawabnya masih menggoda dan semakin terkekeh mendapati Chanyeol yang memutar bola matanya.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu kemudian menghela napas kasar. Ia lalu turun dari mobilnya diikuti perempuan di sampingnya tepat setelah Jongin memberikan Aeri pada Baekhyun dan berjalan memisah menuju parkiran khusus untuk guru dan staff sekolah.

.

.

"Daddyyyy!" seru Aeri ketika mata bulatnya menangkap sosok daddynya yang tengah berdiri di dekat mobil. Ia kemudian memberontak ingin diturunkan dari gendongan appanya dan segera berlari memeluk kaki daddynya.

Chanyeol tertawa melihat respon anaknya, tanpa menunggu waktu lama ia lalu mengangkat Aeri dan membawanya dalam gendongannya. Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun dan Jongdae sudah berdiri di depannya, ia dapat melihat kebingungan yang terpancar di mata Baekhyun ketika memandang sosok perempuan di sebelahnya.

"Daddy, kata appa kita akan jalan-jalan hari ini! Ayo cepat berangkat!" ujar Aeri bersemangat sambil sesekali mencium pipi daddynya.

"Aeri, kau harus pamit pada Jongdae sonsaengnim dulu, sayang," ujar Baekhyun.

Sebelum Aeri sempat mengucapkan kalimat pamitnya pada Jongdae, suara Chanyeol lebih dahulu menyambar.

"Err, sebenarnya Baek, sebelumnya aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada Sooyoung noona dulu," ucapnya sembari melirik perempuan di sebelahnya.

Baekhyun kemudian memandang perempuan yang berdiri di samping suaminya. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat wanita cantik itu. Sesungguhnya ia juga sedikit bingung dengan kehadiran sosok yang dipanggil Sooyoung noona oleh Chanyeol itu. Bukankah mereka akan pergi jalan-jalan hari ini? Lalu kenapa perempuan itu bisa bersama Chanyeol? Namun ia membuang segara pemikirannya dan lebih memilih untuk membungkuk dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, aku Byun Baekhyun, suami Chanyeol dan ini teman kerjaku Kim Jongdae," ucapnya disambut dengan senyuman manis dari wanita itu.

"Perkenalkan Baekhyun-ssi, aku Choi Sooyoung, sebenarnya aku adalah teman Yoora, kakak Chanyeol, tapi yah, karena aku sudah mengenal Yoora dari kecil, jadi aku mengenal Chanyeol juga," ujar Sooyoung ramah.

"Sooyoung noona sudah delapan tahun menetap di Inggris, dan ini pertama kalinya ia pulang ke Korea setelah sekian lama. Aku baru saja menjemputnya dari bandara," jelas Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Yang ia tidak mengerti adalah bagaimana Chanyeol menatap Sooyoung seolah-olah ia begitu mengagumi wanita itu.

"Sebenarnya, aku tahu seharusnya hari ini kita pergi bersama, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata kepulangan Sooyoung noona adalah hari ini juga. Jadi…," Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya dan ketika ia menatap Baekhyun, ia tahu suaminya itu sudah mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraannya.

"Kalau begitu tidak apa-apa. Sooyoung-ssi pasti sangat lelah, kau bisa mengantarnya dulu. Aku dan Aeri akan pulang duluan dan kami akan menunggumu di rumah," jawab Baekhyun mencoba mencari jalan keluar secepat mungkin. Mereka bisa langsung makan malam saja nanti dan tidak usah ke taman.

Ketika laki-laki bersurai cokelat itu akan mengambil Aeri dari gendongan Chanyeol, suaminya itu justru menghindar, membuat Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskan ini padamu, Baek, tapi setelah ini Sooyoung noona memintaku mengantarkannya untuk bertemu dengan teman lamanya di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan. Noona juga sangat ingin berkenalan dengan Aeri, jadi kupikir bukan ide yang buruk jika aku membawa Aeri bersamaku. Iya kan noona?" Chanyeol melirik Sooyoung dengan pandangan memohon, sementara perempuan cantik itu hanya mengangguk bingung.

"Begitu ya," Baekhyun terlihat berpikir, ia masih mencoba mencari jalan keluar agar rencana menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka tetap bisa berjalan.

"Baiklah aku akan menunggu di—"

"Sepertinya kami akan lama," potong Chanyeol yang seketika itu juga sedikit menyesali perkataannya ketika tatapan kecewa jelas terpancar dari manik Baekhyun yang kini memandang miliknya.

"Aku berencana untuk memberikan Aeri girls time, kau tahu, waktu untuk perempuan. Kupikir Aeri membutuhkan itu," lanjutnya meskipun kalimatnya kali ini terdengar ragu. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia tetap mengucapkannya ketika ia benar-benar tahu Baekhyun sangat menunggu-nunggu hari ini.

"Girls time?" Baekhyun bertanya tak mengerti, kali ini ia bergantian menatap Chanyeol dan Sooyoung.

"Ya, mau bagaimanapun Aeri adalah perempuan dan ia juga membutuhkan sosok perempuan agar bisa lebih leluasa mengekspresikan dirinya. Kita berdua—bagaimanapun juga tidak bisa memberikan itu untukya," Bullshit. Chanyeol tahu apa yang dikatakannya barusan adalah omong kosong semata.

"Itu benarkan, noona?" lanjut Chanyeol.

Sooyoung merasa kikuk mendapati Baekhyun yang tengah menunggu jawabannya, namun ketika ia kembali menatap Chanyeol, perempuan itu hanya bisa mengatakan "ya, begitulah," sambil tersenyum canggung.

Sementara Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan akhirnya mengangguk mengerti. Ia kecewa, tentu saja. Tapi memangnya ia bisa apa? Yang dikatakan Chanyeol barusan memang benar. Meskipun ia begitu ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk Aeri, ia juga sepenuhnya sadar ia tak dapat memberikan semuanya sendirian. Ia sedikit tertawa geli, seharusnya ia tidak berharap terlalu banyak, karena kalau jadinya seperti ini rasanya sakit sekali.

"Kalau begitu, Sooyoung-ssi, aku titip Aeri. Tolong jaga dia dengan baik," ucapnya sembari membungkuk.

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut, ia tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan menerima pembatalan rencana mereka dengan semudah ini.

"A-aku bisa mengantarmu pulang dulu, Baek," ujarnya.

"Tidak usah, Yeol. Sebelum ini Jongdae memintaku menemaninya membeli kado untuk kakaknya, jadi kupikir aku akan pulang bersamanya saja. Jadi kan, Jongdae-ya?" tanya Baekhyun sembari menoleh pada sahabatnya.

"Y-ya, kalau kau bisa kenapa tidak," jawab Jongdae sedikit gelagapan.

Baekhyun kemudian mendekat pada Chanyeol untuk memberikan kecupan di pipi Aeri. Ia kemudian membenarkan jaket yang tengah dikenakan anak itu sembari berpesan agar ia menjadi anak yang baik.

"Kenapa appa tidak ikut?" tanya gadis cilik itu sedih.

"Appa harus menemani Jongdae sonsaengnim, jalan-jalan bersamanya lain kali saja ya, baby?" jawab Baekhyun sembari tersenyum lembut, tidak ingin Aeri melemparkan tantrumnya di saat seperti ini.

"Tapi janji ya?"

"Tentu saja, janji,"

Baekhyun kemudian mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan milik Aeri yang lebih mungil. Ia kemudian menarik diri sebelum membungkuk untuk berpamitan dan mulai berjalan menuju mobil Jongdae di parkiran.

Sementara itu Chanyeol hanya mematung, ketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari punggung Baekhyun, ia disambut dengan sepasang mata yang menatapnya sengit.

"Ia bahkan sudah merencanakan apa saja yang akan kalian lakukan dan tersenyum seperti orang gila dari pagi," desis Jongdae sebelum beranjak menyusul Baekhyun.

"Aeri, kau mau ahjuma temani duduk di kursi belakang?" tanya Sooyoung yang dibalas anggukan oleh gadis kecil itu. Perempuan bertubuh tinggi itu kemudian mengambil Aeri dari gendongan Chanyeol. Ia kemudian mendengus mendapati adik sahabatnya yang saat ini seolah membeku.

"Aku hanya membantumu kali ini. Lain kali jangan libatkan aku lagi, aku tidak mau menyakiti orang lain hanya karena rasa cemburumu Chanyeol-ah" ucapnya.

Chanyeol tahu ia telah melakukan hal bodoh.

.

.

.

"Kau mau mampir mencari kopi panas? Aku yang traktir," ujar Jongdae dari balik kemudi, sesekali ia melirik sahabatnya yang sedari tadi hanya memandang keluar jendela.

"Tidak Jongdae, aku ingin pulang saja,"

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanyanya. Tentu saja ia tahu jawabannya adalah tidak, tapi tetap saja.

"Ya, tidak usah terlalu khawatir. Seperti bukan kau saja," kali ini Baekhyun menoleh padanya dan terkekeh. Memang sepertinya bukan waktu yang tepat jika akan mengajak namja mungil itu mengopi bersamanya. Raut lelah jelas tergambar di wajah Baekhyun.

"Yang tadi, terima kasih sudah berbohong untukku," lanjut Bekhyun lirih.

"Tidak masalah," jawab Jongdae.

"Setelah sampai rumah berjanjilah untuk tidak melakukan apapun dan beristirahat,"

Jongdae merengut ketika ia tak juga mendapat balasan dari Baekhyun.

"Baek?"

"Iyaa, Jongdae. Kenapa kau cerewet sekali sih hari ini?"

Jongdae memutar bola matanya, ia kemudian kembali melirik pada sahabatnya. Anak cengeng itu, sudah jelas-jelas ingin menangis, tapi tetap saja galak.

.

.

.

.

.

tbc.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya publish chap 2 juga.. Makasih yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya dan makasih banget yang udah kasih saran masalah bahasa di ff ini yg semacem translatean. Jujur aku yg nulis sendiri juga ngerasa gitu kok, haha. Ini udah coba diperbaiki, semoga lebih enak ya bacanya.. :))

Terus yg nanya bakal sepanjang apa ff ini, enggak bakal panjang kok. Rencananya malah mau selesai di chapter 2 tapi ternyata masih ada beberapa part yg pengen aku masukin jadi mungkin kalo gak chapter depan, ya depannya lagi ff ini udah end.

And I got lazy, chapter ini enggak aku baca ulang dan edit dulu sebelum publish, jadi maaf kalo ada beberapa typo ya..

Makasih yang masih mau lanjutin baca dan if you enjoy this story, review please.. :')


End file.
